With New Families, Comes Great Responisbilites
by xXAdventureTimedaBossXx
Summary: Jeb left four 4-year-old girls in cages when he rescued the Flock. Those four little girls where part of the Flock's siblings. Eight years later, their 12-year-old girls, Nudge's twin, Ash, being the leader. When Ash, Blade, Spike, and Miracle meets their siblings for the first time, what will happen? Will Max take them in, or will she reject them? First MR story. A little OOC.
1. Meeting the Flock

I hear the familiar sounds of a guitar. Three girls dancing all around me, playing music. This is my favorite song! Once the guitar solo is over, I head up to the microphone, base in hand.

_"I'm sitting in a room,  
Made up of only big white walls and in the hall  
There are people looking through  
The window in the door  
they know exactly what we're here for._

_Don't look up  
Just let them think  
There's no place else  
You'd rather be._

_You're always on display_  
_For everyone to watch and learn from,_  
_Don't you know by now,_  
_You can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

My smile gets bigger, as we all sing our favorite part of the song.

"_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying.  
Just living proof that the camera's lying.  
And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night.  
So smile, 'cause you'll go out in style.  
You'll go out in style."_

I started to swing my hair back and forth, clearly rocking out to this song. I love this song with all my heart! And the reason we love this song, well...it's mainly our life story. And our siblings...if we ever find them. More on that later.

_"If you let me I could,  
I'd show you how to build your __fences__,  
Set restrictions, separate from the world.  
The constant battle that you hate to fight,  
Just blame the limelight._

_Don't look up_  
_Just let them think_  
_There's no place else_  
_You'd rather be._

_And now you can't turn back_  
_Because this road is all you'll ever have._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, 'cause this is your night._  
_So smile._

_Yeah, yeah you're asking for it_  
_With every breath that you breathe in_  
_Just breathe it in._  
_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess_  
_You do all this big talking_  
_So now let's see you walk it._  
_I said let's see you walk it._

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying._  
_Just living proof that the camera's lying._  
_And oh oh open wide, yeah oh oh open wide._  
_Yeah, oh oh open wide,_  
_'Cause you'll go out in style._  
_You'll go out in style."_

We ended the song with a bang, and beamed with each other. I looked over to the two friends we invited over. They sat there, shocked. My happiness soon faded. "What? We were _that_ bad?" I asked. I really hoped they would like the song! I remembered these words from a fellow Avian American I knew, but never saw again.

More on that later, too.

"Are you _kidding_!? That was firetrucking AWESOME! Who knew you guys could play so good like that?" asked Michelle, as she practically screamed in my face. "I guess it's a talent. I never knew we where that good," I replied, as I wiped some spit off of my cheek.

"See, Ash! I told you we were awesome!" smiled Spike, as she twirled her drumsticks with her fingers like a boss. And the fact that were all 12-year-olds makes it better.

"Y'all think we good enough for the Talent Show?" asked Blade. Everyone turned towards her. She glanced over at us, blowing dark strands of hair out of her face. "What?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice. "It speaks!" teased Miracle. I grinned as Blade death glared her.

"Oh my gosh, look at the time! We gotta go to basketball practice! C'mon Tiara!" Michelle said, practically dragging Tiara out of out garage. "See you guys tomorrow!" she called out.

"Bye!" we waved, and the garage door closed. "So, what should we call our band name?" I asked. Us girls pondered for a minute.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Pick me!" Miracle shouted, with her hand raised. I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Yeah?" "We could be called, Miracle! You know? Rocking that whole one name thing? I think it's awesome."

I sighed again. What is with this girl? "What about TNT? Y'know...cause it's dynamite...they make big booms! Me like big booms!" Spike smiled. "Will you two think of a name that _doesn't_ include any of your hobbies?" I smiled. These two could act like complete two-year-olds.

"What about The Outkats...with a 'k'" Blade suggested. I thought for a moment.

"You know what? That's a really good name! Like, a really really good name! So good, it could be Beyoncé good. Or Justin Bieber. Ewwww, did I just say Justin Bieber. He is cute though. Have you see his hair!? It's so good looking...just like him! Man, I wish I-" I was interrupted by a hand coming over my mouth.

Well that kept me quite. I removed Blade's hand and muttered a small "thank you." She nodded, then continued tuning her guitar.

Oh! I'm sorry. I haven't really introduced us properly. Well, I'm Ash. That's all. I know what my real name is, so do everybody else, but we prefer the names we given ourselves. I have mocha brown skin, and jet-black hair. With a light brown streak for my bangs. My wavy hair goes down my back, but I usually wear it in a ponytail. Being the only fashionable one living here.

I have big, round, brown eyes, and a set of beautiful tawny wings with a wingspan of 13 feet.

That's right. You heard me. _Wings._ I got them at this terrible hell hole that we call the School. They did experiments on us. Treated us like lab rats. I ached to get out of that place day by day. Minute by minute. Second by second. Untill a Whitecoat, Jeb Batchelder, took our siblings away from me, Blade, Spike, and Miracle

They have wings too.

Blade is the silent type. Only talks when needed to. She has olive-skin, and long, long, jet black hair, like mine. But hers is longer. It at least stops at her butt. She refuses to cut it, me too. She wears black ALL the time, has obsidian eyes, and midnight wings with the same wingspan as mine. She's the tallest in the group, me being the second. Her name means...well...mess with her...hence the nickname. And besides, when she fights, it's like she's a living blade!

Miracle is the funny one. But she can be a pervert sometimes. Anyways, she has reaaallly pale skin, and strawberry-blonde hair. She put pink and orange streaks in her wavy-stops-at-the-shoulder-blade-hair. She has really pretty light blue eyes, and her wings are a light shade of gray, same wingspan as mine. The reason for the nickname, well, she's a walking miracle! She cured this blind guy's eyes, who suspiciously looks _exactly_ like her. But, older, and a guy.

Spike is the prankster. Always playing pranks on people. Of course, I help too. She's the shortest one, has long, blonde hair. She usually wear beanies, sweatshirts, and baggy pants. Like camo. She obsessed with it. Anyways, she has bright blue eyes, full of mischief. She has freckles, and bright white and pure wings. A bit of blood on them from past fights, but still. Her nickname, let's just say she could spike ANYTHING.

And this, is my Flock. Powers. Hmmm. Oh! I remember!

**Me:** Computer GENIUS!

Telekenei- Telecni- The power to control things with my mind!

I can change anyones outfit with my mind! YAAAAYYY!

Can communicate with the rest of flock through brain.

**Blade:** Turn Invisible. If she touches you while she is, you turn invisible, too.

Force shield.

Super strength.

Communicate with the rest of flock through brain.

**Miracle:** The nickname!

Can see and hear things from miles away.

Can cook ANYTHING!

With the snap of the finger, a bomb appears. Any kind she wants.

C.W.T.R.O.F.T.B (Communicate...you get the idea!)

**Spike:** Can make anything blowup.

Mimic voices.

Canchange your emotions.

Can burp up toxins. I know. It's scary.

C.W.T.R.O.F.T.B

Well, that's all about us!

After finding out we were an awesome band, we decided to head out for pizza. Yes, we live by ourselves. No one even knows this house exists.

I ran out to the backyard, passing by the pool, and kept running. I soon leapt in the air, bringing out what makes me a bird-kid. Blade was to the left of me, Miracle on the right, and Spike behind us. Basically, we were flying in the shape of a diamond.

The wind blew my hair various ways, and I smiled, doing a flip. "I LOVE FLYING!" I shouted, and I got laughs and 'wahooo!'s in respond. Twenty minutes later, we soon came into view with town. I used my raptor vision to see where we where.

Hmmm, Arizona. I have a feeling something good is gonna happen. I looked for a Pizza Hut, and soon found one. "Guys! We're goin' down!" I shouted over the wind, and we all dove down.

After landing in the alley where the dumpster was, we all hid our wings in our windbreakers, and came inside the building. "This is so totally awesome! Who would've thought we where _that _good?" Spike shouted, making everyone in the fast-food (pizza?) joint stare at her. "What? Never heard a girl be loud before? LA LA LA-" I cut her short with the smack of the head.

"Shut up! Your causing attention! What if its Erasers in here!?" I hissed, but quietly for her to hear. "Alright, alright. Chill!" "Me hungie!" Miracle whined.

"Dude, your acting like a three-year old. Doesn't work for a twelve-year-old goin' through puberty," Blade half-smiled. "What if I'm a three-year=old girl trapped inside a twelve-year old's body?"

"Well, that sucks for you!" I smiled. We finally reached the counter, and I stood in front of everyone. "Welcome to Pizza Hut, how may I help you?" the register guy asked. He was checking me out. Ugh. We _do_ look older for our age, being tall and all.

"Uh, yeah. Can I have one Veggie Lovers pizza, one Cheese, one Meat Lovers, and three pepperoni," I ordered and smiled. "That's _a lot_ for four teenage girls."

"Uh. Yeah. We're, um, having a party at me place!" I quickly made up, trying to avoid this conversation. Did I mention we have BIG appetites? I didn't? Well, now you know.

"Oh, cool. Maybe I can come be?" he smiled, then winked at me. _UGH! Oh, God! _I thought to the girls, and they all giggled. "Oh, uh, sorry. But It's just for girls, y'know?"

He frowned, but nodded. Soon, we got our pizzas, and stood by the tables. "We eating here, or at home?" I asked. "Here! We haven't eaten in public since that...thing," Spike complained. "I'm still paranoid, ok? Just...look out for anyone who looks model worthy."

We began eating our pizzas, sitting by a group of six, who looks oddly familiar. Me and this dirty blonde chick kept shooting glances.

While I was eating, I began to take a look at her group. She looked like the oldest, about fifteen. There was a boy who looked like a spitting image of Blade, only, he was a boy.

Sitting across from him was a guy who looked like that person Miracle cured. Pale skin, straw-berry blondeness, pretty light blue eyes.

Sitting by him, was a guy who looked at least eight years old. Blonde hair. Blue eyes.

There was a girl by him, at least six, staring straight at me. She looked like the little boy. Must be related.

Then the thing that almost made me choke was the mocha-skinned girl sitting next to the little girl. She looked my age. Same eyes. Same hair, expect hers was curly. Same skin. This time, I _did_ choke.

Blade looked at me, concerned. I stopped choking, getting the group from the other table's attention. "Guys, meeting. Inside you know what," I commanded. They nodded, then concentrated.

_Guys, I think I jus fount me sister! _I thought.

This time, my Flock choked.

_**YOU WHAT!?**_

_I fount my sister! Check out the mocha-skinned girl. She looks exactly like me!_

_**Wow, she does.**_ Blade.

_Maybe she's your twin! _Spike.

_**She has to be. And you know what I've noticed. Most of that group looks exactly like us. Could they be our sibling Jeb took?** _Mircale

_Probably. Follow my lead._

I stood up, and they followed behind. The little girl gasped. Ok?

I stood by who I assumed was the leader.

"Max?" I asked.

She stopped in mid-chew, looking me dead in the eye.

"How do you know me?" she asked.

I turned back around, tears in my eyes, and nodded. Even Blade seemed to cry.

"Omigod, Max! I missed you so much! I thought Jeb left us behind! You promised to come get us! But you never did! Oh! I miss you, and Fang, and Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and _definitely_ my sister Nudge! Oh, and Blade, Miracle, and Spike missed you too! Oh, Max!" I cried.

She stared at me like I was crazy.

"How do you know Jeb?"

I stopped crying, and looked into her eyes. "You...you don't remember us?" I asked, on the verge of tears. Not tears of joy, but tears of..._rejection._

"Why should I?"

"Because...I'm Nudge's sister!" I yelled, then signaled my Flock to run like hell out of there.

If she didn't want us, fine! "Wait, what!?" I heard her distant voice yell, then footsteps came.

"C'mon! Let's get out of here!" I yelled. We ran into the alley, and took out our wings. All of us where half-way in the sky when Max and her Flock came up.

They where gaining on us. We all had tears in our eyes. "Blade!" Her head snapped in my direction. She had my attention. "Invisibility!" she nodded, stood still, and was soon fading into the fluffy clouds. We all grabbed on to her, and went straight for home...


	2. False Alarm

Blade's P.O.V

After we had gotten home, and locked the doors (we were pretty sure they were following us), we all decided that going to bed early was a good idea. I mumbled my good night, walked up the stairs to my room, shut the door, and began crying on my bed.

Who wouldn't blame me? I mean, the person who I've considered a mom ever since I was four, forgotten about us. I felt rejected.

Confused.

Jealous.

Angry.

Sad.

So many mixed emotions, I didn't know what to do. So all I did was cry. No doubt everyone else was crying.

You could hear the sniffles through the hallway. We were experecncing so much heartbreak. After my mini sob fest, I've decided it was time to go to bed. Pulling off my sweatshirt, jeans, and Vans, I untied my hear, put it in a braid, put on my pajamas, and collided with my pillow in seconds.

All these emotions can make a bird-kid tired.

_They threw Gazzy, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Angel into cages by us. Ash, Miracle, and Spike were still caged with me. "Guys, are you ok?" Max asked._

_I nodded. Spike shook her head no. Miracle only stared at Max. Ash...Ash only took one look at us."No, Max, we're not ok." was all she said._

_She looked at Gazzy, who gave her a weak smile, and turned back around. Then her body started to shake. She was crying. She didn't like us to see her cry._

_A white coat slowly opened the door, walked in with quiet steps, and bent down next to Max's cage. "Are you ready?" he asked. Max nodded._

_Then man got up, and started to unlock her cage. He unlocked Fang and mine, Iggy and Miracle's, Spike's, Nudge and Ash's, and Angel and Gazzy's. He only took our siblings out. He didn't take me, or Ash, or Spike's, or Miracle's._

_I felt sad._

_Ash stopped crying, and looked towards the white coat, Jeb. "Where are you taking them? Are you gonna hurt them?" she asked, her big round eyes wide in fear._

_Jeb smiled sadly. "No, I'm taking them...somewhere safe." "Are you taking us, too?" Spike asked. We all wanted to come. Nudge and Gazzy started to cry._

_"I'm sorry, but no." "Well why not!?" Ash snapped. She gripped on the cage bars like her life depended on it. Jeb sighed._

_"I'll tell you...eight years from now. I'll always love you, ok?" He grabbed onto Max's hand, and walked out of the cage room. "Jeb! Jeb! Don't you dare leave us here! Jeb! Please!" Ash begged._

_Max looked back at us. "I'll come back and get you! I promise!" _

_But boy were we wrong._

* * *

_"No! Please! Leave me alone! NO!" I screamed. The white coats were torturing me again. I couldn't take the pain. "Somebody! Please shut the experiment up!" one yelled._

_One came towards me with a needle, and jabbed it in my arm. It was green. Green is never a good color. "NO! PLEASE! MAX...IGGY...FA-" _

_Unconsciousness started to take over, and I was soon met with total darkness. _

_..._

_I woke up in a cage. I felt so sore. So cold. My body was on fire. I felt warm arms wrap around me. "Are you ok?" Fang, my older brother, asked. I sighed no. It hurt too much to talk. If I talked, the white coats would beat me again._

**Are you ok, buddy?** _Someone asked me. Then I remembered. It was Ash. She was my friend. I let go of Fang's arms, and went to the front of my cage._

_I could see her griping the iron bars, looking at me with questioning eyes. _

No**.** _I thought back. _

_She sighed. _**Do you want to talk about it? **

No.

_"Okay." she said aloud, then turned back to her cage with her sister, Nudge._

_"What was that about?" Max asked. Everyone else was looking at me and Ash with confusion across their faces. _

_"We found out about a new power we got." Ash answered. She could sense I didn't want to talk. "Really?" Iggy asked. _

_"Yea." I said. _

_The door opened, and we all quieted back down. The light blinded me, as I backed away into the cage again. A white coat and two Erasers came into the room._

_The white coat stopped in front of Ash and Nudge's cage, and crouched down. "Time for another experiment!" she said, with false cheeriness. _

_"No!" Ash yelled in her face. The white coat sighed. "Oh, well. Not my problem." _

_She opened the cage, grabbed a fistful of hair, and dragged her out. "No! Leave me alone! I don't wanna go back!"_

_"Get the other one," the white coat said. The two Erasers came to my cage, and opened the latch. "Leave her alone!" Fang said. _

_"No, Fang. I'm ok. I'm fine!" The two Erasers roughly dragged my hair, and pulled me out._

_Fang and Max were gripping to their cages, glaring at the white coat and the Erasers. Me and Ash screamed and kicked. But it was no use. We were doomed. _

_The two Erasers threw us in the courtyard, and closed the doors. At the other side, the door opened, and eight Erasers came out._

_"Experiments A5hghy78 and Bl473de, you are to fight these Erasers...to the death." _

_The Erasers grabbed Ash and me, and started punching us. Ash got a few good punches in, but she was loosing. I was loosing too._

_I glanced back over towards Ash, who was currently laying limp on the ground, blood coming from her mouth, and her eyes faintly opened._

_No. NO! "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I punched the Erasers neck to the side, a satisfying crack came. He fell limp to the ground, as the other Erasers started to gang up on me._

_"Aww, little piggy's crying?" one Eraser said. "Don't you understand what you did! You just killed an innocent child!" I yelled. Tears were streaming down my face._

_I let out a blood curdling scream, and started punching. Erasers fell down like bricks. I was glad watching them bleed to death. I was glad hearing there screams._

_They killed my best friend._

_They killed a part of me._

I awoke with a gasp. I didn't want to relive that memory. Not again. Too much heartbreak. I sighed as I pulled my covers off of me, and headed down stairs.

My feet touched the warm carpet, as I scuffled to the door, through the hall, down stairs, and finally reached the kitchen. Recent pictures of our latest drawings hung everywhere.

What can I say? We were artists. And artists in music, too. Pictures of our younger selves hung everywhere (from a camera that we...'borowed').

I reached to the fridge, opendednd it, bent down to grab some milk, and closed the fridge with my foot.

After I chugged some of it down, I closed the lid. Well, that didn't help. Maybe I should have put it in the micro-

That's when I heard the sound of metal. Like someone was trying to break in. I glanced over at the door, the early sunlight helping me see better.

The lock _was_ being broken in. Uh-oh. Someone trying to break in is no good. I quietly set the milk down on the counter, and dashed upstairs. With light footsteps, I barged into Ash's room.

"Ash! Ash! Get your skinny ass up, NOW!" I whispered-yelled.

Ash was immediately up, and it only was the smell of bacon or something fried to get her up. "What!? What is it? Why did you decide to wake me up- she glanced at the clock- at six thirty in the morning?" she screeched. I hushed her. "Keep it down! Someone's trying to break in the house!"

Her eyes widened in horror, as she wrapped her hair in her usual ponytail, and threw her covers off of her. "Ok, I'll get Miracle, you get Spike. Make sure they grab their bags. Looks like we won't be here for a while. And whatever you do. Make little. Noise. As possible."

I nodded, as I took off for Spike's room. I opened the door, being greeted by the smell of gunpowder (?), to see her already packing stuff. "Already heard your thoughts. Meet me in the living room." Once again, I nodded, took off for my room, and ran into my closet.

I searched for my black book bag, rummaging through old sketch books and art supplies. Finally, I found it, put it on, and ran down the stairs to go meet the rest of the flock.

I jumped off of the handle on the stair rail, landing with a crouch on the ground. I felt my legs stretch as I stood up, and looked at the doorway.

I just stood there, gaping.

There, standing in the middle of the kitchen doorway, was none other than...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

The Flock.

Me and Fang locked eyes for a few seconds. Then I broke my gaze and started running. I had to run the fastest I can go. Fang was gaining speed, so I had to put the force shield up.

The others were knocked to the ground, as a bright blue orb separated me from my old family.

"Why?" was all I could manage out. The others scrambled to their feet, as they looked me dead in the eye.

"How do I know you?" Max asked me.

I stared at her. I couldn't say anything.

_How do I know you? That's all she could say? HOW DO I FRICKIN' KNOW YOU?_

I let out a scream of rage, as I took the force field down, and ran towards Max.

Ash's P.O.V

I quickly put my hair in my usual ponytail, and got out of bed. Blade ran out the room to go get Spike, as I put on some pants and ran to my closet.

I finally found my neon green bag, and put it on.

_MIRACLE!_

**Yeesh! Why are you screaming at...six thirty in the morning?**

_Someone's trying to break in, ya ding-dong!_

**Oh. **_**Ohhhhh.**_** OH! Oh my god! Ok.**

_I seriously think your mentally retarded sometimes._

**Hey! I take offend to that!**

_I know, stupid. I know. It's a code white, ok?_

**Wow...that serious. Alright! Can I bring my frying pan?**

_ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THINKING ABOUT A FRYING PAN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!?_

**Ok! Ok! I won't bring the frying pan! ...Can I bring eating utinsles?**

_1...2...3...4...5...6-_

**Um, why are you counting?**

_Oh, I'm just counting how long it'll take before I DROP KICK YOUR ASS INTO Antarctica! _**(A/N: Remember, they haven't grown up with Max or Jeb, so they don't know not to cuss yet.)**

**Alright! Alright!**

I sighed as I straightened the straps of my bag. That girl can be a dumb blonde sometimes. I silently closed the door to my chocolate scented room, (what can I say? It's my favorite smell) and ran down the hallway.

I could only see a flash of blond as I ran down the stairs. Good. Spike is up.

At about the last six steps, I jumped off the staircase, and ran into the living room.

This is a matter of life and death. In a few seconds, this house could be swarmed with white coats and Erasers. Or even worse...our _siblings_.

But, of course, being the stupid chick I am, I forgot to put on shoes with my socks. And the wooden floors were unfourtantley slippery, so I fell on my butt.

Can I mention, HARD?

"God_dammit_!" I yelled, and I heard the jingle of the lock stop, before it started a few seconds later. I could only hear the faint, "Oooh! She said a bad word!"

Why would a white coat worry of why I said a bad word? Then I just remembered that I was currently running from my worst nightmare.

I silently cursed at myself for losing time, propped myself up with the nearby coffee table, and did a quick 360. I rushed to my feet, as I raced to the back door.

I opened the door, and ran out, the early morning sunshine hitting my face. I met the faint smell of dirt and nature, as I small smile quickly appeared on my face, then got back into a determined glare.

I heard the front door open, so that only encouraged me to go faster.

I saw Spike and Miracle hovering over the house, bombs in hands, getting ready for anything that could happen. That's my girls!

**God, you sound like our mom!** Miracle. I smiled.

_Well, I practically am. Wait...has anyone seen Blade?_

_**No, I thought she was with you**_**. **Spike.

I frowned. This was _not_ good. We left a Flock member behind. Wait a minute. Flock. Member. Behind. Gone. OH GOD! Then I heard a cry of rage. That only made me worry more.

"Blade?" I called out. I started walking towards the house, keeping a slow pace, shoulders and fists tense. No answer. "Blade?" I called a little louder. By now I was at a jogging's pace. I held my fists close to my face.

What? Anything could happen with the School.

I was getting closer and closer to the house, Spi and Mir trailing behind me.

"...Blade...?"

Then that's when the back door opened, (more like exploded...literally!) a bruised and bloody Fang falling onto the ground.

Blade came out a couple of seconds later, blood-red (literally!) eyes fixed into a deathly glare, her hands tight in fists, her whipping behind her viciously with every step she took, and her jaw set tight. Uh-oh. That meant only one thing.

She was pissed the flip off.

She stomped up to Fang, grabbing a fistful of his black t-shirt, about to punch his face in, when I yelled. "BLADE! PUT HIM DOWN! NOW!" Of course, she didn't listen, because her fist has met his face. Blood gushed out of his nose, and she only got a little gleam in her eye.

Everyone gasped. Expect for my Flock of course. We've seen her pissed before. And it doesn't help that she has super strength, either.

She was about to punch him even harder when I grabbed her fist. "ISABELLA BAILEY PARADES, if you don't let go of your brother right now, I swear to God, _I will shove my foot so far up your ass_-"

That's when she let go, and turned around to me. I used her WHOLE, real name. My Flock knows if I do that, then I'm about as pissed as when Blade gets pissed. (Did that make any sense?)

_**Why are you trying to protect him? He betrayed me! He betrayed us!**_

_I don't care if he betrayed God himself, Blade! He's still your brother!_

All was quiet. Just the silent breeze of the wind as our background. No one dared to make a noise. Miracle and Spike had tight grip on Blade's arms, as she stood two feet away from me, glaring.

I glared back, fists tight by my sides, the wind rapidly blowing my hair around.

_**Do you trust him?**_

Those four words knocked me off guard. _Did I trust him?_ I didn't really know yet. Just the fact that Max left us behind, eight years ago, brought me on the verge of tears.

_...No. Not yet._

_**Then whose side are you on, Ash? The Flock betrayed us, not one of them even had the decency to come back for us! Eight years, Ash! EIGHT FRICKING WHOLE YEARS! Where were they that time were the white coats tortured us on asking us were our 'family' was? Where were they? GONE!**_  
_**Where were they that time when Spike use to cry herself to sleep, every single day, asking for her older brother to comfort her? GONE! Where were they that time when we almost got shot, escaping from the School? GONE!**_

_**Where were they when I DIED! HUH!? WHERE WERE THEY!?**_ Technically, when the whitecoats brought her back to her cage, Mircale fixed her.

She was struggling now, trying to break from there grasp.

"SO WHY DO YOU STILL TRUST THEM, ASH!? WHY?" She yelled, in my face, a single tear rolling down her face.

I took a step forward, our noses almost touching.

"Because. Family is family. No matter how much they betrayed you, how much they hate you, how much they yearn for your touch, you always love them. Always. So I'm sorry if you still have this grudge, I do too. But I can't forget about them, Blade. I can't. And you know that. And I know, that deep down, you still love them, too," I said, my voice coming down to a whisper.

She looked in my eyes. I looked into hers. It was like a stale mate. Her glare got deathly, as my eyes softened. I didn't like to see her mad.

Then she viciously turned around, away from Mir and Spike's grasp, and flew into the sky.

I took out my wings to take after her, but a small, petite hand landed on my shoulder. I turned back around to face Miracle. Tears were streaming down her face. She must have heard our recent conversation.

We can never turn out mind thingy off, or put mind blocks up, so she and Spike had to go through our experience.

"Let her go. She needs to cool off," Miracle whispered. I took another look at the sky, Blade flying who knows where in the distance.

I turned back around. "Fine. But if she's not back in fifteen, we're going after her." I brushed pass her, walking the short distance back to our house.

I could hear the thoughts of my Flock, sensing their thoughts nearby. I soon stopped, and turned back around, noticing a shell-shocked Max and Fang, a questioning Iggy, a crying Angel (?), and a confused Nudge and Gazzy.

A small smiled appeared on my lips, as I noticed Gazzy. **(A/N: HE'S 13 IN THIS STORY! OK) **

"What're you waiting for? C'mon in!" I said, then Nudge smiled.

Spike and Miracle gave me happy grins.

**Thanks, Ash! Your the best! **thought Miracle.


	3. The Vision

We all walked into the house by the front door, the smell of bacon wafting over us as we walked in the kitchen. I was happy my family was whole again, but I still didn't trust them.

I propped myself on the counter, my feet banging on the wooden cabinets. "Yo, Mir," I said. She turned back around, her big blue eyes full of question.

"Yea?" "Can you cook some breakfast?" She smiled. "Didn't even have to ask!" She hopped over the counter I was sitting on, and opened the fridge.

"Well, I'm not sure if we have enough food. I only have enough for the four of us. And since its, like, what?...Six more of us...I just don't know."

I pouted. I was really looking for some bacon! Spike smiled back at me. She must have heard my current thought. "Me, too. Especially crispy. Ohhh, crispy bacon, how I love you!" She said, imitating my voice perfectly.

Max looked astounded (big girl word!). "You can mimic voices, too?" she asked. Spike's smile got brighter. "Yeah! Of course I can!" she said, imitating Max's voice.

Gazzy smiled. "I guess we really _are _related." Then it was my turn to smile. I jumped up to my feet on the island, and clapped my hands loudly.

"Ok, everybody! Gather around! As you can tell, I am leader of this Flock! My name is Ash, i'm twelve, my favorite color is black and neon colors, fave band is Paramore, ooohhhh! Speaking of Paramore, have you heard their new song? It's totally awesome! I can't believe they actually have a new song because it's my favorite band in the while world but not in the whole world I mean there's other band's out there but Paramore is definitely my favorite-" A hand clapped over my mouth.

That hand, belonged to Miracle. "Ash, love ya like a sis, but ya gotta stop rambling," she smiled. I glared at her, and shrugged her hand off.

"You know I don't ramble that much! Only when I get excited! Or mad...or sad...or nervous. But it doesn't matter! Now, be a good Flock member, and FIX ME SOME DANG BACON!" I yelled.

She only raised her eyebrows, and shook her head. "God, you and your bacon. It's like you two were made for each other."

"They _were_ made for each other. It's the only thing to get her butt up in the morning!" Spike smiled, going to the coffee maker, and pouring her a cup of coffee.

I frowned. "Don't you dare mock me or my bacon! Now, I shall walketh upth toth my roometh, andth changeth clothes...eth." I jumped down from the counter, leaving a smiling Spike and Miracle.

"And your bacon shall be doneth by the time you get backeth!" Miracle smiled. My smile got bigger as I walked up the stairs into the hallway. I opened my door, and shut the door behind me.

My walls were painted all black with neon splatter over them. Posters of Paramore, Eminem, Plain White T's, and Adventure Time (best cartoon ever!) were hanging on my walls. I only left one wall white, that was my mural wall. All the pictures we ever drown, painted on it. All of us has one in our rooms. It express us.

I went over to my stereo and put on Miracle by Paramore.

I then proceeded not to trip over my acoustic guitar. What? I thought it was over there by my stereo. I shrugged and put it back, then walked over to my mirror.

_Hmm. What should I wear? What should I wear? _I thought.

_**You should wear that gray SMOSH sweatshirt. It's YouTube Day today, anyways. **_Spike thought. Oh! It is YouTube Day today. On my list, it's either Shawn Dawson, ASDF movies, SMOSH, or PewDiePie.

I chose my black ASDF sweatshirt with the "I like trains" guy in yellow on front. I chose some blue skinny jeans, a black beanie, my yellow Vans, and a black neck tie.

Of course, I'm too lazy to actually do that, so I just thought. Oh, that power comes in handy!

_You guys want me to change you out of your pajamas? _

**Sure. Whateves. **Miracle thought. Ok.

I put Mir in a yellow Pikachu sweatshirt with purple skinny jeans and Vans, with a purple bandana for her hair. I put Spike in a blue Finn jacket (from Adventure Time) with green skinny jeans, black Vans, and a black beanie.

Then I heard a scream come from downstairs. That's when I started to panic. Did they find us? Are they trying to make us go back to the School? I knew I shouldn't have left Blade by herself!

I slammed the door closed to my room and ran down the hallway, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. I got into a fighting stance, expecting Erasers and white coats to pounce, but finding a confused Flock, and a freaking out Nudge.

"Um...what's going on?" I said. I mean, all I did was change my Flock's clothes, geez!

"Clothes just appeared on them! Like poof! It was magic! I don't know how, but I TOTES want that power! ZOMG! That'll be so awesome if I could cuz then I can dress Max up when ever I want and ZOMG! Max! You'll look so pretty with sparkly and gem clothes and then Fang when fall in love with you over and again and ZO-" That was when I put my hand over my mouth.

"Is she like this _all_ the time?" I asked, pure horror written across my face. "Sadly, yes." Iggy said. "HEY!" Nudge yelled. "I mean, who would-" But I got caught off as my vision went hazy, my hand still clamped over Nudge's mouth. I don't know what the heck is wrong with me, but it's starting to freak me out.

_There were two girls who looked about 12 or 13, both with mocha brown skin. They both had long hair that stopped mid-way of their back.. One had wavy hair, one had curly. The wavy haired one had her hair tied in a ponytail._

_Both girls were back-to-back, hate set in their eyes, death glares glaring at someone. For some reason, they were both fighting. _

_They were a working duo, fighting Erasers left and right. "Ash! Nudge! There's too many! Retreat!" someone yelled. The two teenagers took a glance at themselves, then to the Erasers. They were about to fly into the sky when an Eraser clawed at Nudge, making her fall to the ground, a blossom of red becoming a puddle around her._

_"NUDGE!" Ash yelled, tears streaming down her face. The rest of the Flock was already in the sky, and as soon as they heard the teenagers' outburst, they looked down on the ground._

_"Oh, my god! Nudge!" Max called, tears threatening to fall. She dove down to rescue them, but Blade and Fang held her back. "Wait, Max. Ash is a strong fighter. Erasers know not to piss her off." the Blade look-a-like said._

_Max looked back down to the ground, then back to the faces of Fang and Blade. Max nodded, and sighed. She didn't want to see this. She didn't want to see two of her Flock members die._

_The gray and gloomy sky didn't help the fight either. They were in the middle of a field, covered in dirt, for miles and miles. They were camping there when the Erasers attacked._

_Ash fought her way to her sister, but it was no use, they were both goners. An Eraser punched Ash in the face, and she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes, wanting all this to end. She was too weak, too tired. And her sister was dying before her._

_But she couldn't give up now. She had a Flock to look after. Three Erasers looked over her, and the leader bent down to her face. "Aw, looks like little birdie just lost one of her Flock!"_

_"Nudge isn't dead!" Ash said, as she spat in his face. The leader grumbled, and grabbed her by her hair. He yanked her upwards, wrapping an arm around her neck. _

_Two Erasers where kicking Nudge in the stomach, repeatedly, making her bleed out faster. Ash gasped, and she cried harder. "No! Stop! PLEASE!" she begged._

_The Erasers were only laughing at her. "Stop it! IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Ash yelled, and she scrambled in the Erasers arms. Anger boiled in her body._

_How could they do this to her sister!? Ash's body temperature was starting to rise, and she knew it was coming. Her anger was fueling her._

_The Erasers stopped kicking Nudge, and gathered around Ash. The leader brought out a pocket-knife, and held it to Ash's throat._

_"Any last words?" he whispered, his foul breath making her gag._

_Ash smirked. "Yeah...GO BURN IN HELL!" then her whole body exploded with fire. The leader yelped as his arm caught on fire, and the other Erasers stared at Ash in surprise. Her whole body was literally on fire, her wings out stretched, and her eyes fixed in a deathly glare. As she would say,_

_She was pissed the flip off._

_She smirked even more as she punched Erasers left and right, making them catch on fire. _I'm doing this for Nudge. They hurt my sister. _She thought._

_She punched, kicked, flipped, dogged, and repeated the process. It was only one Eraser left, and that was the leader._

_She walked over to him, kneeling down as he held his burnt arm. She smirked. "Now...I should just let you get away..."_

_The Eraser feared. He didn't know this girl was _that_ powerful! "...but, you hurt my sister, and my Flock. So, I'll just say this..."_

_"What?" the Eraser glared. He tried not to show his fear, but it wasn't really working. _

_"Say hi to Satan for me!" then lit him on my fire. She smiled a dark smile, and stood back up. The Erasers screams could be heard rom miles. The rest of the flock, up in the sky, watched in horror and some what satisfaction. They never knew Ash could get_ this_ dark._

Note to self: Never piss off Ash again._ Max thought._

_The flames covering Ash's body stopped, as she was satisfied with her victory. _

_She ran over to her slowly dying sister, and expected her wounds. "Don't worry Nudge, you're not going anywhere..." Ash whispered, and put her sisters' head in her lap._

The haze ended, and I just realized that I could start breathing again. WHAT THE FLIP WAS THAT!? My hand was still over Nudge's mouth, and everyone was looking at us weird.

"Ash, Nudge? You guys ok? We were calling your names for the past five mintues! What happended?" Miracle asked. Wait, did she say Ash _and _Nudge?

I looked towards my sister, who looked at me with fear in her eyes. It was in mine too. If I wasn't 12, I'm pretty sure I would've peed myself right about now.

"Nobody else saw that?" me and Nudge asked at the same time. "Saw what?" Angel asked. I started looking at everyone's faces. "Nobody saw that?" me and Nudge asked yet again.

Everyone else just looked at us crazy. "You didn't see the field?" I asked. "Or the Erasers?" Nudge continued.

"Or the fight?"

"Or the blood?"

"Or the pocketknife?"

"Or the fire?"

"Or the Erasers dyeing?"

"Or me ALMOST FLIPPING' DYING?"

"_None _of you saw that?" me and Nudge finished together. "What did you see?" Max asked, worry was on her face. I glanced at Nudge again in confusion, then realization reached me.

"Nudge, I think we just saw the future..." She gasped, her eyes widened more (if that was possible). "_That_ was the future!? That almost made me pee my pants!"

"Me too! But what I don't get is where all those Erasers came from. And why did I light on fire?" I asked. "That's what I was asking, too. I mean, they would've stopped when the others where in the sky, but for some reason, they stayed for you and me."

Me and Nudge just stared at each other. I'm still trying to process this! I mean, the future holds my twin sister almost dying, and me lighting a bunch of Erasers alive.

Can someone say _dark_, please?

"Wait, wait, wait. Erasers? We haven't seen any of those since two years ago!" Spike exclaimed. "You mean you haven't been attacked at all, yet?" Fang asked.

Me and my Flock jumped. That was the first time we actually heard him talk. I completely forgot he was here.

"No. Not at all. I mean, we live in a excluded place. Erasers can't find us," I said. Max smirked. "That's what I thought too, sweetie." Sweetie? Who do she think she is?

"Do you know anybody?" Iggy asked. "Um, yeah. There's Zeke..." I blushed at his name. He was an experiment like us, too. Except he had bat wings. Let's just say...I have a ...'crush' on him.

"Then there's Tiara and Michelle..." Spike said, then her eyes widened. Me and Mir glanced at her, then read her thoughts. That's when I started hyperventilating.

"No, no. That's impossible! Ti-Ti and Chelle wouldn't do that to us!" I said. "Wait. Who's Tiara and Michelle?" Gazzy asked. "There our best frie-"

I was interrupted from my sentence by a screaming noise coming from my head. What the hell?

_**Ash! Spike! Miracle...help!**_

_Blade!? Blade! Blade, what's wrong!? _I thought.

I sent everyone a panicked look. This was not good. This was _not_ good!

_**Erasers...surrounding...house. Trying...to...capture me!**_

"Oh, god. Oh, god. Oh, god!" I chanted, as I paced back and forth.

_Don't worry, Blade! We're coming! Try not to let them catch you! _

I stopped pacing and looked at Miracle and Spike. "Put your game faces on. Where going after her." I said, then ran out the door.

"Wait! Where are you guys going! What's going on! What's happening? Max, what's wrong?" Nudge asked, as they ran after us. "I don't Nudge, but it looks like we're about to go kick some butt!"

As soon as I got out, I snapped open my tawny wings, soaring high into the sky. Spike was on my left, Mir on my right. "Do you guys hear her thoughts?" I asked over the roaring wind.

"Yeah! Go east!" Miracle shouted, then we all turned a sharp turn towards East. There, I could see about 50 Erasers, and to of these robotic things, but they looked like Erasers. And they were all against Blade.

"Blade!" I yelled, then swooped down and kicked a Erasers head. He fell to the ground, and other Erasers started to crowd around me.

I started to punch and kick Erasers, but I was starting to get overwhelmed. I weaved to the right, blocked, and punched the Erasers in the eye.

"Need some help?" someone said, I turned around to see Gazzy and Nudge, standing there. Why are they standing!? They need to be fighting!

"Um...yeah! Thank you!" I yelled, then snapped a Erasers neck. We were all fighting 3 Erasers each, and winning. There were only 20 left, so Spike and Miracle flew into the air.

"Olly! Olly! Breena!" Miracle yelled. I snapped my head up towards them. That was out secret code for: We got a bomb, get out before you get killed!

Me and Blade shot up to the sky, and the others followed. Apparently, they also have pyros among them.

_**You have no idea! **_A little girl's voice giggled. "Ah!" I screamed, then looked around. I didn't recognize that voice! I was suppose to have three! Oh, god, I sound like a lunatic!

An Eraser grabbed my leg, and dragged me back down. Just when Miracle threw the bomb down.

"Get off me!" I yelled. I had the others attention now. Gazzy started diving for me, but the rate of how fast the bomb was dropping, I don't think he can make it in time.

I started fighting the Erasers, but more joined. Uh oh.

**_3..._**

They started to get out a burlap sack, and Gazzy was going as fast as he can, trying to reach me.

**_2..._**

This is it. I'm a goner. That bomb is about to explode.

**_1..._**

Everyone was trying to reach me in time, but it was too late.

**BOOM!**


	4. Aw, Shiznit

**(A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! We having big tests all this week, and I've been studying like crazy! Shoutout: HEY JENNY! SEE YOU AT SCHOOL!)**

* * *

You know when someone gets into a life threatening accident, and they say while it was happening, their life was flashing before their eyes? Well, this was what I was feeling. But my life was flashing before my eyes, _literally._ It's like a, grayish-yellowish-redish-orangey color. But I closed my eyes, not wanting to get dust and debris in them. I felt a strong grip on my leg, pulling me down. The claws digging deep in my skin, drawing warm and gooey streams of blood. And my last thought before all went black was:

_Aw, shiznit._

_.:A.:S.:H.:.:B.:L.:A.:D.:E.:.:M.:I.:R.:A.:C.:L.:E. :.:S.:P.:I.:K.:E.:_

"Uggggh"

My eyes parted slowly, getting used to my new surroundings. I felt the familiar cold hard metal, the darkness of the room, and the cold temperature. My conclusion?

I was at the School.

I was in a medium-sized crate, my wings out stretched, bandages covering my wings, leg, and head. Then I remembered. _The explosion! _Panic started to come through me now, worrying about the Flock. _Did they get captured, too? Are they hurt? Are they safe? Are they dead? Are they-_

A harsh light interrupted my mini mind rant. Two heavy footsteps were walking towards my cage, and I immediately recognize them as Erasers. Oh, crap. This was definitely gonna end up bad. The squatted in front of my cage, grinning a satisfying grin. "After two years, we finally caught their leader. Oh, the Director is so gonna let us be chiefs now!" Thing 1 said.

I glared a glare that would make Max proud. And they _actually _flinched. Flinched! It took all I had to not laugh in their faces. Thing 2 pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs, while Thing 1 opened my cage up. I didn't hop out immediately, winging (haha) my escape along the way. No, Max taught me better than that. I let them pick me up from my cage and handcuff. They were smart to handcuff me, though.

"Walk, mutant!" Thing 1 sneered. I rolled my eyes and started to walk out of the room, my circulation being cut off by those handcuffs. "Like you're not one yourself!" I mumbled, only us bird-kids could here. If my Flock was here, they would've all supressed laughter, thinking of escape routes, talking back to white coats and Erasers. Oh, how I miss them so.

We walked down twisty hallways, doors on each side. You could hear the screaming, the whimpering, the crying. It was terrible. If my Flock was here, Spike would be on a total meltdown. All those emotions colliding with her at once.

I made the mistake and looked in one window on a door. In there, was a little blond girl. Her long flowy blonde hair died in blood, her skin was inside out, and her eyes were a blood-red. She looked straight at me and ran towards the door, banging on it to let her out.

I'll admit, I've seen some horrible things in all my twelve years, but the just scared and creeped me out. Bad. And I felt pity towards her. How could they do this to a poor and innocent little girl?

I turned my attention from her to the front of the hallway, where two white double doors lay. Thing 1 and 2 didn't let go of my hands, so they lead me inside. I roughly sat me on the chair, in front of the desk, which got me to grumble.

The person in front of me swirled around in his/her chair, and what I saw made me gasp.

"...J-Jeb?" I squeaked. He smiled a warm smile. "Hello, A5hghy78. Nice seeing you again!" His tone was heart warming and welcoming. I snorted. _Yeah, welcoming my ass._

"Sorry, but I can't say the same for you," I said, my voice was dangerously low. I didn't already like the guy. He took half of my family away from me! Then he thinks he can prance back in, eight years later, attacks my Flock, and kidnaps me!? I don't think so!

He sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose. "Look, A5hghy78, I'm sorry tha-" "I don't want your damn apologies! Keep them! I wouldn't even be in this mess if it wasn't for you!" I snapped, screaming right in his face. The handcuffs were holding me back, if not, his face would be bashed in by now.

He was shocked that I actually used profanity. (That's right Jeb. I'm not a goody-goody) I huffed and sat back down in my chair, glaring at him with pure hate.

"A5hghy78-"

"My name is Ash, jackass!" Oh, yeah, tip about me. My Flock and I (mostly me) cuss like sailors when pissed off. We (mostly me again) should get help.

There he goes again with the look of shock. Even the Erasers in the room were shocked.

_What? It's a free country! I can cuss like a sailor if I want to! _I thought.

"...Um, yes...o-of course. Look..._Ash_...I need to talk to you. There's a reason I brought you here." "Oh, really, Jeb? Is there a reason why you decided to take my sister away from me, too? Oh, yeah, I'm still pissed about that." Sarcasm.

"Yes, there is a reason for why I took her away from you, too."

"Then tell me!"

"I'm getting to that. Anyways, you were created for a reason."

"Really, now? So I'm _not_ a test-tube baby?"

"No, Ash."

"Oh, goody! I can't wait to tell Mom! Oh, wait, I don't have a mom. Because you TOOK THAT AWAY FROM ME, TOO!"

"Ash, calm dow-"

"I WILL _NOT_ CALM DOWN! YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO FREAKING DO!"

He looked at an Erasers with a big needle, and pointed to me. My eyes widened slightly, and I sat back down in my seat, not thinking of ways to kill Jeb.

"Now, do you want to know what that reason is?"

I hesitantly nodded.

"Ash, you were made to help save the world, by Maximum's side."

And that, everybody, is when I let out a loud "WHAT THE HELL, JEB!" and fainted.

* * *

**Blade's P.O.V**

_How could she be gone? We have to find her! _

I was flying behind the Flock's, tears leaking out of my eyes, but drying from the wind. My fists were clenched in front of me, my midnight black wings giving hard drafts.

_It's my fault that she got captured! If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't even be at the School!_

Miracle threw me a glare. **It's not your fault! It's Tiara and Michelle's! They were traitors! So don't even blame all this bull on you!** She thought at me. I stared at her, my emotionless face coming back.

We were flying to Max's mom house, Dr. Martinez. That only made me pissed more. We were on the run since age four, and they've cozyd it up with a mom we never had!?

Angel stared at me. _That's not true! We've been on the run, too! _

I grit my teeth and glared at her. "Piss off!" I yelled, and dived towards the familiar cabin in the woods. "Blade!" Miracle called. I ignored her and kept diving.

I landed with a skid, and took a running start towards the door. Once I got there, I banged on the door, accidentally punching a whole in it. It's hard to be pissed when you have super strength.

"Woah, there, tiger!" Tyler said, smiling his gorgeous smile. I blushed through my anger, my heart giving a little flutter. "Move." "Aw, back to One-Word-Answer-Blade I see?"

"Dude, I suggest you get out of my way, or your face will be jacked up," I growled, pushing him aside. He stuttered and blushed, closing the door. "Wait!" a voice called. A blue converse stopped the door from closing, and the familiar scent of gunpowder was in the room.

"Blade! You can't go flying off like that! You had us worried about you!" Spike breathed, crushing me into a hug. "Guess what? I don't care."

I stomped my way over to the armchair, sitting on it. Miracle hesitantly walked in next, sitting next to Spike. The Flock slowly came in, Max first, seeing that it was alright.

We all sat down in silence, me fuming the whole time. Tyler was about to say something when thundering footsteps came down the stairs.

"When you see my face hopes it gives you hell, hopes it gives you hell! When you walk my way hope it gives you hell, hope it gives you hell! When you find a man that gives a damn and treats you well-" Zeke was interrupted by his singing when he saw us in his living room. **(A/N: Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects. Good song)**

"Um...hey...guys?" his welcoming came out more as a question. "Hey, Blade, Spike, Miracle, people I don't know and or remember, Ash. Wait...where's Ash?"

Spike and Miracle turned towards me. Since I was second-in-command, and Ash wasn't here, it was my job to tell what happened. "We got attacked. Ash got kidnapped by the School. Tiara and Michelle are traitors," I explained.

He stuffed his iPod in his pocket and growled. "I'm gonna kill 'em!" "Wait!" Spike called. We all knew (except Max and Co., seeing they just came back in our lives) that Ash and Zeke had a thing for each other, but were too scared to admit their feelings. Zeke's blood lust look was draining out from his eyes, and he calmed back down.

"I'm going for a fly," he huffed, slammed the door closed, and flew off. "Wait, a fly?" Nudge finally asked, sensing the need for talking.

"Yeah. Flying. He's part bat," I answered, blowing those annoying strands of hair out of my face. "Then what is he?" Max asked, as she pointed to Tyler.

I actually smiled, my anger melting away from me. "He's part dragon. Dragon's are cool." "T-Thanks..." Tyler stuttered, his blush coming back.

We kept staring at each other, smiles and blushes on our faces, when Fang interrupted us.

"Um...am I...missing something?" he pointed between the space of Tyler and I. "No!" Me and Ty answered, too quickly. His eyes clouded in confusion, then he fulled on glared at Tyler. Oh, overprotective brother. When I thought Zeke and Ty was enough.

Spike and Miracle snickered, clearly enjoying it. Iggy caught on, too, and started to laugh. Soon Gazzy and Nudge started to laugh, then Angel, then Max, and finally Fang.

I allowed myself a small smile, looking at my family of weirdos. Spike and Mir stopped laughing and glared at me. "Hey! We're not weirdos!" Spike said, making everyone laugh even harder.

"So," Max said, in a leader tone, after the laughter die down. "we wait for Ash to come back. I'm pretty sure she's capable of herself. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" everyone but me and Gazzy answered.

Max looked at Gazzy. "Gaz?" "Max, I think we should look for her, incase she's hurt. She took a pretty bad fall."

"Yeah, and the fact that she's at the School makes it worse," I explained.

"We're not going. I'm not risking you al!" she argued.

"But, Max-"

"We're not going! That's final!" she snapped, and me and Gaz quieted down. Oh, and there goes my pissed mode again.

"UGH! This is so unfair!" I yelled, and stomped my way outside.

I found a nice plump tree and rolled up my sweatshirt sleeves. I cracked my knuckles, feeling the power of adrenaline and strength course through my veins. Oh, I missed this feeling. A lot.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled, punching all my anger out on this poor tree. My knuckles were bloody, but I didn't care, I liked the pain. By the time I was finished, my fists made two fists size holes, seven feet deep, in the tree that was now close to breaking.

I stomped back inside, everyone quickly rushing back to their seats like I didn't notice them. I plopped back down on my chair, which only recurred me in breaking it.

"Grr. Stupid super strength. Makes it impossible for you to get mad," I muttered. Spike sent a wave of calmness over to me, and I silently thanked her.

"Note to self: Never piss off Fang's sister," Iggy mumbled. "Wait, you have super strength! So not fair!" Gazzy complained. I just shrugged, "You win some, you lose some."

Fang smirked at Max (inside joke?), and she just rolled her eyes.

"What else can you do? Can you go invisible like Fang? Can you read minds? ZOMG! Do you have super strength? Of course you have super strength, I just say you beat up that poor, poor tree! Oh, speaking of trees! I saw the most adorbs tree outside! It was so tiny and cute that I wanted to squeeze it to death, but I couldn't, cuz then what would the mama tree think? ZOMG! I would make her so sad because her little baby tree would be dead, and she'll be all, 'You killed my baby! You must die!' and I'll be all, 'No! I'm too young to die! I haven't been in any fashion magazines ye-" Iggy slapped his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Yes, I can go invisible like my brother, but as long as I want. If I touch someone, they turn invisible too. Yes, I can read minds, but only Spike, Miracle, and Ash's. They can read mine too. No one else's. Obviously, I do have super strength. Is that all?" I asked, blowing more strands out of my eyes.

"Oh my god! That was the most you said all month!" Spike exclaimed. Miracle laughed while I rolled my eyes. "What's your powers?" little Angel asked, turning towards her big sister.

"Oh, I can't really do that much. Like Blade said, I can read my Flock's minds. And I can mimic voices, like I showed you this morning. I can also change emotions. Like when Blade was angry, I calmed her down before she destroyed Ty and Zeke's house.," Spike explained.

"Thanks for that, by the way," I said. She smiled. "Oh! My turn! My turn!" exclaimed Miracle. "Yep, she's definitely Iggy's sister," Max muttered. Miracle glared at Max, who smiled sweetly back at her, and continued.

"Anyways, like I was saying, I am a walking miracle! That's how I got my name! Like when we were in New York, I cured this blind guys eyes. I haven't seen him since, though. Oh! And I can-"

"Wait," Iggy said. "I was blind before, and I got my eyes cured in New York by a girl who looks just like you." Miracle's eyes started to tear up. "You mean...?" Iggy nodded.

Miracle cried tears of joy and rushed to her brother, crushing him into a hug. "Oh, god! I'm so happy that I cured you! You can see now!" she cheered. Iggy wiped the tears away from her eyes, and she smiled.

"Awwwww!" Nudge and Angel chorused.

I'll admit, that was heart touching. After her tears of joy, Miracle told them about her other power. "Oh, god." Max sighed, burying her face in her hands.

All the pyromaniacs in the room started to do happy dances. After that happy dance, everyone sat down.

"What can my sister do?" Nudge asked curiously. I half smiled. "Basically, she can hack any piece of technology you give her, she can control things with her minds, and that's about it."

"Oh! About that. While you were gone, her and Nudge got a new power." Spike said. "Really?" "Yeah. They can see the future. And apparently the vision they saw included Erasers, blood, and fire."

"Blood, Erasers, and fire? Not a good combo," I said. "Wait, but I was wondering, how did you all get your names?" Gazzy asked.

"Well, it's pretty obvious of how I got mine," Miracle answered, playing with some wires. Or more like making a bomb. All eyes were on Spike now. "Oh. Um. Ash named me. She said I could Spike anything. Erasers, my drums, punch," she whispered the last part. But, sadly, Max heard it with her bird-kid ears.

"You spiked punch!?" she screeched. Me and Miracle laughed. "Ohhh, good times. Gooood times," Miracle happily smiled. Max turned to me. "Oh, well, I fight like a blade. And plus, I have a swiss army knife in my boot," I answered causally.

Max's eyes bugged out. "She lets you keep a _swiss army_ _knife_ in your _boot!?_ Your twelve! You shouldn't even know how to use one!" "Hey! Don't offend Blade Jr.! That swiss army knife saved our butts plenty of times!"

Me, Spike, and Miracle shivered. "You named your knife Blade Jr.?" Fang's voice was tinted with amusement. I smirked. "Yeah, gotta problem, big bro?"

"I don't, 'lil sis." Then Gazzy and Iggy started laughing out of no where. "What are you dweebs laughing about?" I asked.

Iggy laughed harder. "Dude! Your name is _Blade_, and _Fang _is your brother! Blade and Fang! Hahahaa!" Max smirked at Fang, while her frowned at everyone who was laughing.

But that laughter was stopped when a bruised and bloodied Zeke walked in, right along with a uncouncious Ash.

My thoughts?

_Aw, shiznit._


End file.
